brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 11
WARNING! THIS PART OF THE STORY CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS ABOUT THE GAME. IF YOU DO NOT WANT ANY MAJOR SPOILERS REGARDING THE GAME REVEALED, I RECCOMEND THAT YOU NOT READ THIS! I woke up in a bed, a searing pain in my head. It took me a while to figure out where i was. It was a commodious cave, with a low ceiling. Several beds lined the walls. The room was filled with various toys and books. Quite odd, for a cave. I saw a few children, playing with the little toy cars. I saw a solid metal door, with no visible handle handle in this side of the room. On the other side, i heard voices. “You idiot! That’s no child!” Another voice shot back, “well, if i just left him there, our hypno here would be exposed! Is that really what you want?’ “Move him to a different cell, then. I don’t want him breaking these children out,” came the first voice again. “The hypnosis shouldn’t wear off for about ten minutes still, so we have time,” it said. They didn’t know i was awake. Good. the metal door creaked open, and two men walked in. i was pretending to be asleep. The two men came towards me, and hoisted me up. One lifted my legs, and one lifted my back. They carried me down a hall, and i’m assuming they were taking me to a different cell. Suddenly, i snapped my eyes open. I kicked the man in front of me, and the man behind me dropped me in surprise. I fell flat on my back, but i got up as fast as i could. One guard was trying to run, but i was faster. I caught up with him, grabbed him by the collar, and elbowed his head. He would be out for a while. I knew that i had to move, or else more would come, and they would overtake me. I ducked behind a corner, and realized that my backpack was gone. I reached for my pokeballs, but they had been taken. I swore under my breath, hoping that no one had heard me. I had to find my pokemon first. Fortunately, my bronze brick was still tucked safely beneath my jacket. I also had my keystone, but what good would it do? After a while of sneaking around the fortress, i came across a large room. It had several pokemon and trainers inside, so i assumed that it must be a training ground. I realized that the trainers were all wearing team eclipse uniforms. On the far end of the room was a man who was trying to make a lopunny obey his orders. The lopunny stubbornly did nothing. The man pulled out a whip, and prepared to lash lopunny. Just as he swung, the lopunny jumped, and then kicked, sending the man flying across the room. It was my lopunny, all right. An admin came over and began questioning the grunt on how he got the lopunny. The grunt told the admin everything, and as he told the admin the other pokemon he had found, the admin’s face turned to horror. “Are you familiar with a trainer known as Max?” the admin asked. “He’s a large enemy of team eclipse, not to mention Professor Cypress.” “‘Course i know of him. Nobody here exactly likes him.” “Well you just let one of team eclipse’s strongest enemies,” he started, “Into our hideout!” He was extremely angry. “Put that lopunny back into its pokeball! We can’t have it trying to find its master, can we?” the admin snarled. “N-n-no s-sir,” the grunt stammered, clearly terrified. He called back lopunny and headed for the door. I ducked behind a corner, so as not to be seen. NUTS! The grunt was headed my way. As soon as he got near, i attacked. I won’t give all the details, but i’ll say this: i fought dirty. I grabbed the pokeball. At least i had one pokemon. I called out lopunny and said, “i need you to show me where the others are.” she nodded and led the way. We encountered a few grunts along the way, but lopunny kicked them unconscious. We finally made our way to a lab. The workers must have been on some kind of break, because no one was there. On top of one healing machine, i found the others. Next to the machine was my backpack. I re-equipped myself and headed for the door. I wandered the fortress, looking for a way out. Soon, i came along a row of cells. Their own personal prison. I looked through the cells. Eventually, i found the one i was looking for. Inside was my mother. I knocked on the glass. “What do you want?” she demanded without looking up. “You know very well that we won’t help you!” “Mom,” i started. As soon as i said this, she looked up, tears forming in her eyes. “I have the Bronze Brick,” i finished. “Oh, Max,” she said, starting to cry. “You’ve grown so strong. All the admins here know about you. They’re all afraid of you, as well as a few others. I’m so proud to be able to say that one of their greatest fears is my son.” she said. She was smiling and crying at the same time. “Mom,” i started, ” i can’t stay for long, but i’ll find a way to save you soon. I promise.” “I know,” she replied, before i began to leave. As i began to wander, i heard a voice that was all too familiar. “Max?” the voice started. “I’m afraid i can’t let you leave,” it said. “Then i’ll leave by force,” i said, turning to face the voice. I came face-to-face with the person who i once called my best friend. Now i had to fight him. “Hello, Jake,” i said. To be continued……. Category:Blog posts